My First Church Experience
by Puritina
Summary: Darcy is 7 years old when she first goes to church and she is moved by the preachers words. When she goes home she applies his words to her life.


**Author's Note: **I was thinking about this yesterday as I was listening to Dr. J Vernon. He is a really great pastor and you can listen to him on the radio. It was a Sunday and it was too late to go to church so we listened to him which was probably the best decision that we had made. Anyways I started thinking of this as I was listening to the Word.

My First Church Experience

Darcy's POV

I was 7 years old when I first went to church. My parents read the Bible to me every Sunday until they had finally decided that I was old enough to start going to church. I was excited. A small smile was stuck on my face that no one could take off, not even me. My Mom walked over and gave me some money for the offerings.

"Are you ready for your first day of church?" My mother asked.

I nodded my head and smiled, "I can't wait."

"Now honey, I'll take you to the kids studies and you can make lots of friends there too." She said.

I shook my head and she gave me a confused look.

"I want to go to the adults studies with you." I said and she smiled.

"That's sweet honey but I don't think you can." She said.

"Well then let's see when we get there." I pushed.

She sighed, "Ok we'll see but I'm not sure that you will understand anything."

I smiled again, "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy has some stuff to do he's busy." She said. It seemed like he had been busy a lot lately. He hardly even stayed at home anymore. But when he did we had a lot of fun times together.

**Church**

As we entered the adult's teachings a lady stared at me then walked over to the two of us.

"I think she's a little too young to be here but we do have a kid's class." She said.

"That's ok Teresa, she wants to be here." My mom argued.

Without saying anything else she walked away.

"Thank you Mommy." I whispered.

"No problem." She said.

After many songs were sung and everybody was done putting money in the bag the preacher told us to sit down and he began praying.

"Heavenly Father thank you for this day and all that you have done for us. I pray that you bless everyone here today and help them to understand the word of God. I pray that you help the non-believers and the believers who have lost their path to come to you. In Jesus name, Amen." He prayed.

"Amen." Everybody said aloud.

"Welcome everyone to our Sunday lesson. Today are subject is When Chickens Come to Roost. Now Jacob is going to learn that whatsoever a man sows, thou shall they also reap." He said, I listened intently, not bothering to fidget and play with my pink Bible. He was actually catching my attention.

"Now, whether you are saved or not this is the law of the Lord and this does not abrogate the law. Even when you are a dictator it does not abrogate the law. God says do not deceit, he is not man!" The preacher said with a louder voice. His words were strong and powerful and my Mom smiled at how interested I was in his teachings. "

Jacob is a prime example of this. He betrayed his own Father. He took his older brother's blessing and yet for a long time he was not punished. So he must have thought that he would get away with it. But remember that whatsoever a man sows that shall he also reap!" The preacher went on. He gave me chills.

"But little did he know that life was about to change for him drastically. After leaving his home his uncle puts him to work! But he says to him that he will get something for his work. So Jacob picked a beautiful young lady and he worked for her for seven years! The day of his wedding he was deceived and his uncle gave him the oldest woman who was not the best looking." He said. I laughed and my mom gave me a smile but shushed me.

He went one with the preaching and it was over before I knew it. Music played as the people started to leave.

"Mommy can we go meet him?" I asked.

She smiled, "Sure honey."

We walked over to him and I shook his hand.

"You're lesson was good." I said.

He smiled, "The word of God is good my dear. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Dr. J Vernon McGee and I haven't seen an adult quite as little as you." He joked.

"I'm no adult but I'm smart." I said and he smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you umm-"

"Darcy." I said.

"Darcy of course what a nice name." He said. I thanked him then we walked to the car.

"Mommy I liked his teaching and I understood it too." I said.

She smiled and hugged me, "You are a smart girl."

Once we entered the house we walked in and saw my Dad kissing another girl! But then I remembered he would pay for this because whatsoever a man sows he shall also reap.

**So I hope you enjoyed that. I love spiritual stories so I decided to make another one. What did you think of that? Also I don't own Dr. J Vernon McGee. He is a real preacher, or he was a preacher from the 50's or early 60's. Even though he is gone his words our still powerful. Thanks 4 reading!**


End file.
